


Come Gather Round!

by You_Are_Constance



Category: The Clockmaker's Daughter - Webborn/Finn
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, F/M, I'm Sorry, Snapshots, canon character death, like really major, major angst, this is all angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Things that WIll says to Constance after The Turning of the Key.
Relationships: William Riley/Constance Reed
Kudos: 3





	Come Gather Round!

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, sorry in advance. this is another notes app story, and my first try writing something like this.

“Hello, love. You look beautiful tonight. Things have been pretty quiet around here. You’re being celebrated, as you should be.” A soft laugh. “It’s kind of lonely, but I’m used to it.” A sigh.

“I look forward to seeing you again.”

* * *

“Hello, love. You look beautiful, as always.” The smile was almost audible. “Course, even ‘beautiful’ couldn’t begin to describe you. No words ever could describe you. I think I might need to make a few up, and even those couldn’t come close.

“See you soon.”

* * *

“Hello, love. You look as beautiful as ever. You might wonder just how Spindlewood has gotten along without you, and the answer is, with difficulty. You became such an integral part of how the town worked, that learning how to go on was difficult, but they managed it. I haven’t, and I don’t think I will, either.

“Same time next year?”

* * *

“Hello, love. I don’t need to say just how beautiful you look, because if you’re listening, you know by now. Don’t think I’ll tire of saying it, though. The way your hair curls and blows in the wind, the way your eyes glow. It’s truly wonderful.

“Until next year, then.”

* * *

“Hello, love. Colder this year than usual, isn’t it? I think you’d love this time of year. It truly is beautiful, almost as beautiful as you.” A deep breath.

“See you next year.”

* * *

“Hello, love. Did I ever tell you what happened to Amelia? I think it must have slipped my mind. Well, she’s passed on now. Never stopped missing you, if I heard correctly.” A deep breath. “She named her daughter after you. What do you think of that?

“Talk to you soon.”

* * *

“Hello, love. It’s been a long time. Spindlewood’s moved on, but I won’t. I can’t. I think you’d like to see how the world has improved. It’s quite amazing.

“Miss you.”

* * *

“Hello, love. I wish I could tell you all what has happened, but I might need more than a few minutes for that. There’s been so much, and I think you’d really appreciate it. I miss you, and... I love you.” A sigh.

“Until later.”

* * *

“Hello love.” A pause, longer than usual. “I don’t have anything new to say, but I’m still here, for you.

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> you can decide what the silence means
> 
> personally, i think that it's because he's still there, waiting as he said, but has nothing left to say, (because i can't bear to hurt them too much, I'm a hypocrite, i know) but you decide :)


End file.
